


Moonlit Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora laughed mirthfully. “I think it’s turning out to be a fantastic party, Maleficent. You’ve outdone yourself this time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Dance

“This is utterly ridiculous.”

Aurora laughed mirthfully. “I think it’s turning out to be a fantastic party, Maleficent. You’ve outdone yourself this time.”

A small, barely there smile appeared on her lips. “Beastie, this party was for you and you alone. As long as you are enjoying it, my goals were accomplished. It doesn’t make it any less ridiculous-- I mean, look at those fools! They don’t even know how to dance.”

“The aunties never did know how to dance,” Aurora admitted as she watched her aunts dance. “It was always either terrifying or amusing to watch.”

The smile on Maleficent’s face changed into a scowl. “Those fools did the same at our wedding. Do you remember the horrid excuse for a conga line they tried to create?”

“It was a lovely wedding and like I said this is a turning out to be a lovely ball,” Aurora murmured, placing a soft kiss on Maleficent’s lips.

“You, give me too much credit but thank you, Beastie.” Maleficent was happy to return the kiss, taking an opportunity to deepen it.

When Aurora broke it, her cheeks were adorably flushed. “Maleficent, would you care to dance? I would love a chance to dance with you before the ball is over.”

“Shall we dance down here or up there?”

Aurora tilted her head up, admiring the sight of the fae dancing in the moonlight. She might not have wings but she wanted to dance up there with the moonlight shining on them. “I’d like to dance up there if you don’t mind, Maleficent.”

“Anything you want, Aurora.”

She wrapped her arms around Maleficent’s neck, holding tight as they flew into the air. There was no fear that Maleficent would drop her. “Thank you for indulging me.”

Maleficent captured her lips in another kiss. “You never have to thank me for that, Aurora. Ever.”


End file.
